The Universal Law of Little Sisters
by Kenchikka
Summary: "Do you...hate your brother?" "Huh? That's stupid, mister." "Of course not, no little sister would even hate her brother, no matter how stupid they are." / Kamui-centric /Slight Okikagu / Future AU.


He looked around unsure of where he was, just a minute ago his henchman was behind him blabbering about the pain and sufferings he gets for having him as a boss. Now he's all alone in this filled street of Edo.

He sighed, unamused, since he knew to himself that he is no man of directions. He has no idea how to get back, no idea where to go, and no idea where to find his beloved subordinate. Shrugging the worries off, he went forward to god-knows-where, he's not the type be rattled by small details after all. Sometime in-between his 789th and 794th step (he was counting it, but suddenly lost focus); he found himself in what those humans call a 'park'. Trees and plants everywhere, fresh green grass covered majority of the vicinity and lot's of humans roaming around with their 'loved ones', he cringed; definetly not a place for him. He planned to leave as soon as possible when the sun's rays got stronger and he felt a tad weaker, he also felt a gurgling sound from the pits of his empty stomach. It was definetly high noon, lunch, midday.

He dragged himself towards a lone bench beneath some trees, the shade could temporarily protect him from the dreaded heat, but how about his stomach? From the looks of it, it would take some quite time before he gets found.  
He sat, and found small comfort, he has been walking around for quite some time, he rested his back and guarded his sight from the harsh light, he was never fond of the sun, he did not grow up knowing it after all. His sight is getting a bit blurry and he can literally hear his stomach roar.

"Hey, you alright."

His eyes met a pair of deep azure orbs that gleamed, he felt his chest tighten for a second, they were so familiar yet so unrecognizeable, it felt bizarre. "Hey, I'm talking to you old man." She deadpanned, as if she were talking to someone close to her age.

"Hnnn, didn't your parents taught you how to talk right to your elders, little girl?" He smiled widely at her.  
She shook her head as some strands of her flaxen mane framed her round face.

"They did, didn't your parents taught you to answer back when someone is talking to you?" She shot him an unamused look.  
He chuckled lightly at her sass, "Unfortunately, they did not."

"Well, that's too bad." She placed her small backpack on her lap and began going through her stuff, "I mean it's not that getting lessons from your mama and papa are nice, but now that I think about it..."

"..?" He bobbed his head towards her direction.

"I am luckier than any kid out there, including you, mister." She then shoved a small bento container to him.  
"What's this" He smiled lightly as he took the pink tupperware to his hands.

"A sandwich, I heard your tummy angry right after you took my spot in this park."  
"I took your spot?" "Kind of, I was already sitting here when you sat beside me, genius." She said sharply closing her bag and returning it to her side.  
"Well, I suppose I should thank you then, and apologize at the same time, I wasn't aware that a young lady was already sitting here." He bowed lightly to show his appreciation. He looked hard at the contents, three small sandwiches, two savoury ones and one smelling sweet, definetly not enought to bring content to his hunger, but alas, food is food, and he could still hold on for a bit anyway. He took a bite of the first one, he chewed slightly so that it'll somehow last longer.

"Sho, whay're ya shittin' herh anywheh." He gulped.

"I sit here every time I get lost at the park, it's like a meeting place."

"You're lost too, huh." He smiled at her.

"Too? You're that old but still can't find his way home?" She teased.

He sighed and laughed, "Well, that is true, quite embarrassing to admit."

"How old are you?" She asked sheepishly.

"Thirty-four. How about you?" He replied, now getting on his second sandwich.

"I'm five, turning six next month. You're as old as Papa." He swallowed his snack. "Hmm.."

"Onii-chan is ten now, that's why he gets to sleep later than eight pm, which is unfair, age doesn't define maturity, but Mama said I'll outgrow my brother faster that way." She looks at afar. "Brother?" He stared at her, reminding him of an old link he used to have.

"Yes, my stupid brother, who does nothing all day but play QSP and challenge the other kids to fight, he always gets in trouble that's why Mama's always angry. And when Mama's angry, Papa gets upset, and everything's noisy at home."  
He smiled weakly, "Sounds like a lively house, you live in."

"I guess so. But I prefer silence, if it wasn't for my brother, the house would be a lot more peaceful." She pouted at her own words.

"Do you...hate your brother?" He felt his chest throbbing hard. "Huh? That's stupid, mister." She backfired, her face looks a bit angry.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, no little sister would even hate her brother, no matter how stupid they are." She smiled at her answer, he felt a pang of pain as her eyes took his own, mirroring the same sky-colored orbs that shone without falter. He quivered, and reached for her small hand, he hesitated at first; for someone so dirty as him don't have any right to taint an innocent soul, but he shook all the worries again and held her tiny hand. She looked at him with a lost expression, but she held his hand tight.

Her hand was warm, it burned his insides, it's been years since he last felt affection, and to think it would come from a lost little girl. "You're weird, but definetly not a pervert." She handed him a small pink handkerchief.

"W-what..?" "Salt water are coming out of your eyes, mister." Flabbergasted, he took the small cloth and wiped his tear-welled eyes. How pitiful his state is, but all he can think of right now is his sister, his dear sister he lost years ago.

"Thank you, little girl." He smiled to her sincerely. "Tell, me mister, do you miss someone right now?"

He paused for a moment and breathed, "I miss my sister." "Oh...I see...I guess you two are pretty close huh." She swung her legs back and forth. "Hmm...not exactly..." He followed her actions, though her feet were barely in contact with the ground. "You see, I've hurt my sister several times, and he hates me, but after what you've said, I felt...relieved for some weird reason."

"That's good to know, mister. It's like a universal law of little sisters to always love their big brothers unconditionally."

He laughed, "I don't know if my sister is part of that universe, but I'll keep that in mind." He looked at her, "You miss someone, too, no?"

She didn't answer immediately, instead she stopped swinging her legs and smiled. "My Mama."

"But didn't you told me she was always scolding your brother?" He scooted a tad closer to her.

"Yeah, but that was before..." His gaze softened, this expression is familiar, he thought.

"Before Mama got sick and bed ridden..." She whispered. "I'm sorry..." He spoke slowly, he felt deja vu all over. "But, she's going to get better! Papa and Mama always fight like cats and dogs, Mama won't allow Papa to beat her up, so she'll get up one day and kick his ass!" She swallowed the almost falling tears, "Papa loves Mama very much, so he'll do everything to get her better, I'm sure one day we'll go home just as a family we've always been." She beamed at him brightly.

He felt a lump at his throat, "Of course," he patted her head softly. "From the looks of it, your Mama is strong, I can tell by her daughter."

She giggled at his compliments, "Gee, mister, thanks to you I'm not so scared, me and my brother were picking flowers for Mama when he ran somewhere, geez, I wonder where is tha-"

"Mitsuki-chan!"

The pair looked up to see a running police official towards them, a quite plain looking one in particular.

"Ara, Jimi-kun! You've found me!" She ran to her tackling the poor man down to his back.

"Mitsuki-chan your father was ready to kill me you know! You've been gone for almost an hour!"

"Well, it's Onii-chan's fault for running to who knows where! I bet he's in a fight again."

"Anyways, we gotta go back, the whole squad is on patrol because of you two, your mother would have been worried too!"  
"S-Sorry about that," She looked down, "But I met a friend! Here's..." Mitsuki was surprised to see no man sitting down at the bench, "He was just here a second ago, Jimi-kun..." She looked disappointed. "Mitsuki-Chan I didn't notice anyone there..." He patted the child. "Now let's go, Okita-san is waiting for you and your brother."

The two got up and walked out, holding Jimi's hand, "Ne, Jimi-kun, do you happen to know someone with orange hair like onii-chan's and bright blue eyes like mine?", she whispered.

He laughed softly, "Wouldn't that be your mom?" He gained a kick at the shin. "Oww, Mitsuki-chan!?"

"Stupid Jimi! Not Mama, a man! A man!" "A man? Hmm...nope, not that I know of."

"I see..." She looked back again at the bench.

"Do you think Gin-chan knows?" She asked.

"Maybe so, the Yoruzuya Boss knows a lot of people around, you should ask him the next time we pass by at his house." He smiled.

* * *

"Ne, Captain, were you just harassing that child?" Abuto asked his orange-head superior, giving him an elbow to his ribs, a painful one. "Took you long enough to find me, incompetent fool." He smiled.

He cringed at his smile rather than his verbal abuse, "Your smile is weird, it's defying your nature of being a sadist." He received another elbow.  
"Shut up, we're going back now, I'm so hungry I could eat your remaining arm." He threatened.

"How about your sister..." He lowered his voice and prepared himself for another blow. "I'll find her next time, I met someone that reminds me of her, so that's enough." His face calmed down. "I happened to gain new knowledge after all, maybe the next time me and my sister gets face to face, I would be ready to apologize."  
Kamui snatched his umbrella from him and opened it, "Let's go, Abuto, I told ya, I'm hungry already."  
Scratching the back of his head he asked, "What knowledge is that then?" He followed his steps.

"The Universal Law of Little Sisters."

 _I wonder what my sister is doing right now._

* * *

 _ **Epilogue:**_

She tucked some strands of her behind her ear, she was more than bored being caged inside a large and almost empty hospital room, she misses her home, her husband, her kids. A soft knock came, "Come in." She said softly.

"Mama! Mamaaaa!" Came in two running small children towards her bed.  
Speaking of the devils, she thought.  
She instantly beamed the brightest smile to them. Gathering the two to her arms she squeezed them tight feeling their warmth. "I missed you two brats." She kissed their foreheads.

"Hnnn, you look healthier than a gorilla, my gorilla-wife." She rolled her eyes, "I missed you too, you sadistic fool." He leaned forward for a quick kiss. "Ewww, you two are gross, there are children here!" Protested the older child. "Kazuo-nii, don't be rude." Shushed the younger.

"Shut up Mitsuki, learn how to respect your elders." He taunted, earning him a flick in the forward from his father, "Oi, brat, you're being noisy, if you'll always fight with your sister you'll go bald like your Grandad." Kazuo laughed as he caressed his reddish forehead, "You'll go bald first, Papa." Mitsuki said. Kagura tried to suppress her laughter but failed, "Oi, oi, Mitsuki, you just hurt Papa's feelings, I'll arrest you." He broke into a smile pinching his daughter's cheeks.

"You guys sure know how to make a riot wherever you go." "That includes you, China-darling." He teased.

"The house misses the ruckus you and Papa create everyday, Mama." Kazuo held her hand. A silence, followed.  
She smiled at her little boy, "Papa misses you a lot too, like us, everyone too, the rice cooker is always half-full without you, Mama." He continued.

She fought her tears from falling, "Yes, I know, I miss you, and Mitsuki too. Even Papa. That's why I'm gonna get stronger, okay?" She smiled through the tears welling at the corner of her eyes.

Sougo nodded softly, fighting the tears too, to avoid any dramatic montage since he knows it won't benefit anyone, "I forgot to bring in your clothes, I'll go get them." He kissed her forehead. "Come on Kazuo." He walked out the room, "See you later Mama!" the little boy waved to her goodbye.

"I heard you two caused some problems at the HQ today, Mitsuki." Kagura raised an eyebrow to the little girl.  
Mitsuki looked away, "It's Kazuo-nii's fault, he left me behind in the park alone." She pouted. "Mama, the Universal Law of Little Sisters is hard, Kazuo-nii's always acting like an idiot." Her mother chuckled softly at her 'torments'.

"That's not true, you know, all big brothers are stupid, that's why little sisters are there to correct their stupid mistakes." Mitsuki rubbed her chin, "Well, that is true, but I know you just made that law up, Mama." She grinned at her, "So that when me and Kazuo-nii fight, I'll never get mad at him." "That's not true, Kazuo loves you very much,"

"Like all big brothers love their sisters dearly even without them telling it?"

Kagura felt a lump in her throat, she held her daughter's hand tight, "Yes, without even telling them."

She gazed outside the window, _I wonder where brother might be._

* * *

Edit!:

Wow, it's been actually years since I last wrote something. Anyway this piece was inspired by the latest Gintama chapter which is currently breaking me apart, damn these Yatos are gonna be the death of me.

Some note though: I named the little girl Mitsuki cos Mitsuba (hah yes torturing myself) and the boy Kazuo, since I can't think of any names that start with a 'K'. Basically they have the same age gap as of Kagura and Kamui. Mitsuki has Okita's hair and personality but she has Kagura's eyes. Kazuo on the other hand looks a lot like Kamui, but has Okita's eyes. I might post some drawing ideas of these two, I'll update anyone who's interested ^q^


End file.
